Evergreen
by Resia's Resia
Summary: Terselubung kegelapan. Tanpa akhir. Dua orang laki-laki, menerima takdir mereka untuk terus bersama memikul sebuah kutukan dari Bumi. Berdua, mereka terus menantikan mekarnya bunga Sakura. Kisah alternatif tentang Fuji Shusuke dan Tezuka Kunimitsu. For Nagisa's Challenge.


**Evergreen** © Konomi Takeshi

A fan fiction about Fuji Shusuke and Tezuka Kunimitsu

by NOIR

_Nee, Buchou, kikoeru? _

_Ano haru no oogoe._

_Koutei ni sakura ga saiteru toki._

_Boku no kokoro no koe mo hibike toki._

_Kono te wo nigirinagara, mezamasu._

_Kimi no kao wo itsumo omoidasu._

_Bokutachi no evergreen ga hajimette shimau._

Hei, Buchou, apakah kau dengar?

Suara-suara teriakan di musim semi itu.

Ketika bunga sakura masih dapat mekar di halaman.

Ketika suara hatiku pun masih dapat bergema.

Aku menutup mata, sambil mengepalkan kedua tangan ini.

Wajahmu selalu teringat.

Dan evergreen kita pun telah dimulai.

**2114 **

Hari yang biasa di bumi. Hujan turun rintik-rintik seperti biasa. Dan seperti biasa juga, kegelapan masih saja menyelubungi bumi. Suatu kegelapan abadi.

Lampu remang-remang kota sama sekali tidak memberikan warna keceriaan pada penduduknya. Orang-orang kota yang tidak banyak jumlahnya itu lebih memilih berdiam diri di rumah, sambil memikirkan bagaimana caranya mendapatkan makanan untuk esok hari.

Tidak ada kucing maupun anjing liar yang berkeliaran walaupun sebenarnya kota ini lebih tepat ditinggali oleh kaum mereka. Sampah-sampah menggunung tanda tidak pernah dibersihkan. Mungkin daripada tidak pernah, lebih tepat dikatakan tidak perlu. Di sudut-sudut gelap yang tidak terjamah cahaya lampu, tinggal para berandal kota. Bisa dibilang mereka tidak ada kerjaan lagi karena tidak ada yang bisa diganggu atau dijarah lagi barang bawaannya. Semua telah berubah. Ya, sejak hari itu...

Di jalanan kota yang dulu bernama Tokyo, dua orang lelaki muda berjalan beriringan, seakan tidak mempedulikan dunia di sekeliling mereka yang perlahan tapi pasti berubah. Namun bagi mereka tidak begitu. Bagi mereka, dunia berubah terlampau cepat.

Salah seorang dari mereka, yang berbadan lebih kecil dengan rambut cokelat berponi, mengenakan sweeter dan syal rajut berwarna biru muda-sangat tidak cocok dengan keadaan sekitarnya dan menenteng sebuah bungkusan plastik yang nampaknya berisi makanan.

Laki-laki satunya, yang berbadan tinggi dan memakai kacamata, merapatkan jaket kulit cokelat tuanya untuk mengusir dingin. Pandangan matanya yang tajam serta ekspresi tenangnya sangat cocok dengan keadaan sekitar.

Laki-laki yang lebih kecil itu lalu berkata pelan memecah hening yang mencekam, "Tezuka-buchou, kau tidak kedinginan?"

Tezuka, laki-laki berkacamata tadi, menjawab dengan suaranya yang berat, "Tentu saja dingin, itu pertanyaan aneh. Dan yang lebih penting, perlu berapa kali lagi kubilang jangan lagi panggil aku seperti itu, Fuji."

Laki-laki kecil tadi yang bernama Fuji, hanya tersenyum, membuat kedua matanya semakin menyipit. Lalu keduanya kembali terdiam, tidak kalah diam dari kota tua itu, dan melanjutkan perjalanan.

"Hei, Fuji."

"Ya?"

"Kau kedinginan?"

Tidak ada tanggapan dari Fuji. Yang terdengar hanya gesekan kaki mereka yang menggerus bebatuan kecil jalanan. Lalu Fuji kembali tersenyum dan menjawab dengan suara cemprengnya.

"Tentu saja dingin, itu pertanyaan aneh," jawabnya mengulang perkataan Tezuka. Laki-laki berkacamata itu mengerutkan alis. Dan mereka kembali membisu. Tiba-tiba masih dalam diam, Tezuka menyambar tangan kiri Fuji yang bergelantungan bebas di sampingnya berjalan, lalu memegangnya erat. Fuji tersentak tapi sebelum sempat membantah, tangannya sudah dimasukkan ke dalam saku jaket kulit Tezuka, bertumpukan dengan tangannya.

"Tezuka…" bisik Fuji.

"Kita sama-sama kedinginan. Sebagai rekan se-tim, bukan hal aneh untuk berbagi, kan?" jawab Tezuka. Fuji tidak dapat menerka ekspresi apa yang dimunculkan wajah kaku Tezuka saat itu karena dengan cepat ia memalingkannya dan berpura-pura-Fuji tahu itu-memandang deret pertokoan yang sudah bobrok. Yang Fuji yakin, wajah Tezuka memerah.

_Mungkin karena kedinginan_, batin Fuji menerka. Kemudian mereka berdua kembali berjalan menembus kedinginan abadi.

Mereka berdua pun berhenti di sebuah bangunan yang cukup besar. Untuk mencapai bangunan itu, mereka harus melewati gerbang dan lapangan _baseball_. Namun daripada lewat situ, mereka lebih memilih memutar sedikit dan masuk melalui pintu samping. Tujuannya hanya satu, agar mereka dapat melewati lapangan tenis. Lapangan milik _mereka_ _semua_.

Setelah menyeberangi lapangan tenis, mereka mulai sampai di area dalam gedung yang dahulu adalah gedung SMP Seishun Gakuen itu. Suara langkah kaki mereka bergema di lorong sekolah dan berhenti di sebuah ruangan di ujung kanan lorong. Ruang yang dulunya adalah ruang klub tenis SMP Seigaku.

Pintu berderit membuka saat digeser oleh Tezuka. Keduanya lalu memasuki ruangan dan menutup pintunya lagi. Fuji meletakkan bungkusan plastik dan melepas syal biru mudanya, begitu pula Tezuka yang melepas jaket kulit cokelatnya kemudian meletakkannya di gantungan dan menyalakan lampu yang remang.

Fuji lalu membuka kantong plastik dan mengeluarkan benda-benda di dalamnya; dua buah air mineral ukuran besar, kantong teh, beberapa kaleng makanan instan dan sabun serta pasta gigi. Kemudian ia menatanya di almari-lebih tepatnya loker pakaian lalu mengeluarkan sebuah termos elektrik, memasukkan dua gelas air mineral dan sebuah kantung teh instan ke dalamnya kemudian menyambungkannya dengan aliran listrik di belakang almari. _Listrik selalu menyala, oleh karena itu, warga diimbau untuk menggunakannya sehemat mungkin_, begitu kata orang dari pemerintahan ketika memberikan sosialisasi beberapa saat lalu. Tapi Fuji maupun Tezuka sudah mendengarnya ribuan kali.

"Hari ini mereka hanya membagi sedikit, ya," kata Tezuka yang duduk di tempat tidur reyot di sebelah jendela. Tempat tidur itu mereka pindahkan dari ruang kesehatan sekolah beberapa tahun yang lalu.

"Ya. Tapi itu lebih baik daripada tidak ada pembagian sedikitpun."

Sunyi lagi.

"Tujuh malam lagi katanya akan ada inspeksi kota dari pemerintah pusat," kata Tezuka kemudian.

Fuji yang sedang menatap air dalam termos yang tak kunjung mendidih hanya diam saja. Tezuka lalu turun dari tempat tidur dan menggeser duduknya di sebelah Fuji.

"Aku tahu kau memikirkan sesuatu," bisik Tezuka nyaris tepat pada daun telinga Fuji. Pemuda itu tersentak lalu tersenyum untuk menutupi kegugupannya.

"Kau memang peka sekali. Yah, aku ingin kembali lagi ke kehidupan di Seishun Gakuen. Berlatih tenis bersama yang lainnya, makan ramen, dan bertarung melawan tim-tim sekolah lain…"

"Hm…"

"Sudah berapa tahun berlalu ya, sejak _hari itu_?" tanya Fuji sambil menuang teh ke dalam cangkir Tezuka, lalu menyerahkannya pada pemuda itu.

Tezuka berdehem, menerima teh dari tangan Fuji, lalu meniup air teh yang masih sangat panas sehingga uapnya mengembun pada kacamatanya. Tezuka pun melepas kacamata itu kemudian meminum teh dalam diam. Begitu pula dengan Fuji. Tanpa mereka sadari, mereka memikirkan hal yang sama. Pikiran mereka yang sama-sama menilik balik kejadian beberapa ratus tahun silam…

Seratus tahun lalu, tanpa pertanda apapun, sebuah benda asing raksasa meluncur dari langit malam dan menghantam lautan pasifik dengan kekuatan yang luar biasa sehingga sebagian wilayah bumi tenggelam karenanya. Beberapa hari setelah itu, manusia yang hanya tersisa separuh dari populasi semula menyaksikan bagaimana bulan berubah warna menjadi merah darah. Seminggu setelahnya, langit pagi hari mendadak gelap dan kegelapan itu pun berubah menjadi abadi. Tidak ada lagi pagi, siang, ataupun sore hari. Yang ada hanya malam dingin tidak berkesudahan. Dan dengan sendirinya, orang-orang yang tidak mampu bertahan mulai kehabisan makanan dan mati satu demi satu, menyisakan segelintir umat manusia yang dapat bertahan hidup. Manusia yang tersisa pun bermigrasi, mendiami kota-kota besar dan mulai membangun kehidupan kembali. Tidak ada lagi negara, ras dan sebagainya. Yang ada hanyalah manusia. Dan dari mereka inilah walaupun pelan-pelan tapi pasti, membangun kembali kehidupan yang dulu pernah dirampas secara paksa dari mereka.

Bumi yang ada saat ini memang masih sama dengan bumi seratus tahun yang lalu, dengan bentuk bulat dan menjadi satu-satunya planet yang dapat dihuni umat manusia. Namun malam tidak terbatas ini melemahkan segala sistem di dalamnya. Tidak banyak makanan tersisa. Dan orang-orang berpengaruh pun bersatu, membuat suatu pemerintahan dunia yang melindungi semua manusia yang tersisa. Walau mungkin tidak akan lama…

"Tezuka," panggil Fuji tiba-tiba. Tezuka menoleh ke arahnya dan menjumpai wajah terkejut Fuji.

"Ada apa? Kenapa wajahmu begitu?" tanya Tezuka. Mendadak ekspresi wajah Fuji berubah serius. Dia menggeleng dan menjawab,

"Tidak, kurasa akhir-akhir ini aku jarang memperhatikanmu."

"Memangnya ada apa?"

Fuji terdiam lalu ia berjalan mendekati Tezuka dan memegang pipi laki-laki itu. Tezuka agak tersentak.

"Sepertinya kau bertambah tua…"

"Apa maksudmu? Kita kan-"

"Aaah! Ini, ada kerut di sini dan… Ha! Beberapa dari rambutmu berubah menjadi putih…"

Tanpa kata Tezuka lalu berlari ke sudut ruangan, di mana terdapat sebuah cermin yang sudah nampak usang. Dipandangnya pantulan wajahnya yang buram akibat cermin yang sudah usang maupun lampu ruangan yang meremang. Tidak butuh waktu lama untuknya untuk menemukan apa yang dimaksud Fuji.

"Benar… Benar sekali," ucapnya lirih. Lalu ia menengok ke arah Fuji dan berkata dengan suara yang jauh lebih lantang dari sebelumnya, "Benar! Aku **menua**!"  
"Tidak, itu tidak mungkin… Mungkin kau salah lihat…" sanggah Fuji.

"Tapi… ini nyata. Fuji, sepertinya virus itu sudah mulai memudar."

"Kalau memang itu karena virus, kenapa aku tidak juga?!"

"Tidak tahu. Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti."

Lalu keduanya pun diam. Tetes hujan yang semakin deras memenuhi rongga telinga mereka dan mengisi kekosongan sunyi itu.

"Benar. Tidak lama lagi aku akan mati, Fuji."

**Fuji**

Bulan memerah itu memang sangat indah. Kalau bulan itu muncul sebelum kiamat, aku pasti sudah memotretnya dengan kamera DSLR-ku, mencetaknya, lalu memajangnya di kamar. Sayangnya hal itu tidak akan pernah terjadi. Saat ini, memandangnya dari jendela ruang klub saja sudah cukup membuatku senang.

Tezuka belum pulang. Cukup lama juga. Padahal ia cuma pergi untuk menemui seorang kenalan dan meminta jadwal pembagian makanan. Lelah, kusandarkan punggung pada daun jendela dan meluruskan kaki di tempat tidur. Yang bisa kulakukan sekarang hanyalah melamun…

Sekelebat muncul bayangan Tezuka di depan loker. Tapi loker itu berbeda. Lokernya masih sama tapi terlihat masih baru, dengan warna kebiruan. Di dinding loker-loker itu masih terpasang nama-nama anggota klub tenis yang juga masih baru. Beberapa di antaranya tidak tertutup sempurna, tersumpal oleh handuk atau kaus-kaus mereka. Aku tersenyum melihat kekonyolan mereka di masa lalu. Lalu bayangan Tezuka dengan seragam klub tenis pun kembali membayang.

Ia yang seakan tidak menyadari kehadiranku, meletakkan tas olahraganya dalam diam dan membuka pintu loker. Kemudian masih menghadap loker, Tezuka mulai menanggalkan seragamnya, lalu kaus dalamnya… Menampilkan otot-ototnya yang terlatih dan kuat itu… Aah…

"Ugh!" pekikku. Kurasa ada yang salah dari tubuh bagian bawahku. Terasa hangat lalu… memanas. Tidak, tidak boleh sekarang… Bagaimana kalau Tezuka yang asli tiba-tiba pulang? Ia tidak boleh melihatku dalam keadaan seperti ini. Aku yang membayangkan dirinya sambil meringkuk dan kepayahan…

"Te…zu…ka…" bisikku, masih meringkuk di atas tempat tidur. Hal ini sebenarnya sudah sering terjadi. Sejak dahulu. Tapi selalu terjadi di tempat tersembunyi, bukan di tempat di mana aku dan dia tinggal seperti sekarang.

Dan hal yang aku khawatirkan benar-benar terjadi. Aku mendengar langkah-langkah yang memantul di seluruh lorong sekolah. Tidak ada orang lain selain Tezuka dan aku yang mengetahui tempat ini. Cepat-cepat aku bangkit dan merapikan pakaian. Tapi belum tuntas kurapikan tempat tidur, Tezuka sudah menggeser pintu dan membukanya. Dengan langkah mantap ia pun masuk dan menghampiriku.

Untuk menyembunyikan keanehan, aku segera berdiri dan menyambutnya, "Se-selamat da-" Tapi sepertinya ini hari sialku. Kakiku dengan konyolnya terbelit celanaku yang kusut.

_Bruk_. Sakiiit… Eh?

Aku tertegun. Begitu pula dengan Tezuka. Aku sadar bahwa aku terjatuh dan menindihnya tepat di atas perutnya tapi entah mengapa tidak ada keinginan bagiku untuk beranjak dari badannya. Tezuka juga begitu… Diam saja dengan…tunggu, ada apa dengan wajahnya? Wajahnya tampak kokoh seperti biasa namun aku dapat melihat semburat kemerahan pada wajahnya itu. Ada apa? Apa dia mabuk?

"Enak saja. Bagaimana bisa aku menemukan sake pada situasi seperti ini?" jawabnya begitu aku mengutarakan rasa penasaranku. Aku memandangnya dalam diam lalu terkikik. Tezuka mengerutkan alisnya.

"Apa-apaan? Ugh! Daripada tertawa, lebih baik kau beranjak dari perutku."

"He? Eh? Maaf, maaf…" kataku kemudian berdiri dengan salah tingkah. Tezuka pun duduk kemudian tangannya mencari-cari sesuatu dari kantong kertas yang ia bawa. Lalu ia menyodorkan sesuatu yang ia ambil dari kantong kertas itu ketika aku berbenah tempat tidur secepat kilat.

Benda itu pun terlihat jelas olehku saat cahaya bulan merangsek keluar dari gumpalan awan-awan mendung.

Sebuah kaktus kecil dalam pot.

Aku menyambut kaktus dari tangannya dan memandangnya dengan mata berbinar.

"Di mana kau menemukan kaktus ini? Ini masih bayi dan… Tidak mungkin… Kurasa aku pernah melihatnya. Jangan bilang-"

"Ya…" jawab Tezuka singkat sambil menggaruk-garuk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Aku ke rumah lamamu sekedar untuk mengecek dan aku menemukannya di jendela kamarmu."

Aku hanya bisa diam. Kaktus kecilku yang malang, ternyata dia masih hidup… Mungkin karena virus yang sama denganku? Entahlah. Barangkali dia memang menungguku…

"Barangkali dia memang menunggumu," kata Tezuka tiba-tiba, seakan membaca pikiranku. Aku menoleh padanya lalu entah karena dorongan apa, aku meloncat dan memeluknya…

"Buchou! Buchou! Kau memang yang terbaik. _Arigatou_, Buchou!" teriakku padanya kegirangan. Tidak kurasakan Tezuka bergerak sedikit pun dari duduknya sampai kemudian ia mengangkat tangan kanannya dan menepuk-nepuk kepalaku perlahan, membuat dadaku bergemuruh dengan hebat lagi…

Lebih dari seratus tahun belakangan ini, aku dan Tezuka tinggal bersama karena tidak ada satupun dari milik kami yang tersisa. Kami menjadi saling mengerti satu sama lain. Namun ada satu hal yang sama sekali tidak ia tahu tentangku. Padahal hal ini adalah yang paling penting bagiku.

Bagaimana aku terus menatapnya dalam debaran menyakitkan sejak SMP dulu. Menatapnya kagum dalam diam, tanpa boleh diketahui orang lain.

**2014**

"Tezuka."

"Hm?"

_Jepret_. Fuji memotret Tezuka begitu ia menengok padanya. Kemudian Fuji mengalihkan mata dari kameranya dan memandang Tezuka. Seperti biasa, ia hanya tersenyum dengan mata sipit bahkan saat Tezuka benar-benar terlihat tidak senang.

"Untuk apa kau lakukan itu?"

"Ini? Tidak apa-apa."

"Jangan sembarangan mengambil foto orang."

"Tapi sudah terlanjur mengambil banyak foto orang…"

"Kalau orang lain sih tidak apa-apa, tapi kalau aku jangan…"

"Cerialah sedikit, Buchou. Ini kan hari kelulusan kita."

"Oh, jangan memanggilku seperti itu lagi. Kita sudah bukan anak SMP. Seperti yang sudah kau katakan tadi, ini ijazah kelulusan SMA," jawab Tezuka dengan wajah serius sambil menodorkan kertas ijazahnya pada Fuji. Yang disodori hanya diam sambil memandang kertas itu lalu kembali tersenyum.

"Hah, aku foto-foto untuk kenang-kenangan saja, siap-siap untuk kejadian yang tidak terduga."

Belum lama Fuji berhenti bicara, tanah yang mereka pijak mendadak bergetar hebat, cukup lama. Pohon-pohon sakura yang awalnya berbunga lebat mendadak menggugurkan bunga-bunganya sehingga yang tersisa hanya ranting-ranting yang kerontang. Tezuka dan Fuji yang telah berlari ke lapangan tenis sekolah terkesima menatap bangunan-bangunan jauh di seberang mereka telah runtuh satu demi satu.

Setelahnya berdua mereka berusaha mempertahankan diri dari bencana yang terjadi. Menyaksikan bulan yang berubah warna menjadi merah serta kegelapan total yang menyelubungi bumi, dengan selamat. Namun sial, suatu hari yang amat dingin, di tempat mereka bersembunyi, tersebar sebuah kabut yang entah muncul dari mana. Kabut itu diperkirakan mengandung suatu virus yang dapat melumpuhkan sistem syaraf orang-orang yang terkenanya dalam sekejap sehingga mereka akan mati pelan-pelan.

"Kita lari dari sini, Fuji!" ajak Tezuka sambil menarik tangan Fuji. Namun Fuji hanya diam saja, tidak beranjak dari tempatnya duduk. "Fuji!"

"Tidak, Tezuka. Sudah tidak ada waktu untuk lari. Cepat atau lambat kita akan mati."

"Fuji! Masih ada harapan!"

"Tidak, kau pergi saja sendiri…"

"Fu-"

Belum selesai dengan perkataannya, gumpalan awan beracun itu telah mendekati mereka, hanya berjarak kurang dari satu meter saja. Tezuka reflek memeluk Fuji erat-erat. Fuji hanya diam tanpa ekspresi, mengintip gumpalan awan dalam diam dari sela-sela bahu Tezuka. Setelah itu mereka tidak tahu apa yang terjadi.

Keduanya terbangun bersamaan, dengan terbatuk-batuk dan mata perih. "Fuji! _Yokatta_-syukurlah kau selamat!" ucap Tezuka tanpa sadar mengelus pipi Fuji dan menitikkan air mata.

"Ya, Tezuka. Kita selamat…"

"Ah, lebih baik kita segera pergi dari sini. Sepertinya keadaan sudah kembali normal." Lalu mereka berdua keluar dari persembuyian dengan terseok-seok dan terbatuk-batuk akibat tebalnya debu yang menyelubungi mereka. Dibantu Tezuka, Fuji dapat keluar dari reruntuhan dengan selamat. Lalu keduanya memandang keadaan sekitar. Mereka merasakan ada yang aneh. Terasa sangat berbeda dari sebelumnya.

Dan disadari oleh keduanya beberapa minggu kemudian, bahwa waktu telah berlalu sekitar sepuluh tahun.

Dan mereka terus hidup puluhan tahun selanjutnya, tidak mati, bahkan tanpa menua sama sekali.

Virus itu berbalik dari menyerang mereka hingga mati menjadi melindungi tubuh mereka sebagai antibodi. Berdua, mereka menyaksikan kehidupan dan kelahiran silih berganti, perubahan bumi yang sangat lambat, dan sebagainya, dengan beribu tanya, mengapa mereka berdua yang terpilih untuk menajalani hidup abadi ini? Mengapa _mereka berdua_?

Namun tidak ada yang bisa mereka lakukan selain menerima takdir mereka. Selamanya. Berdua saja.

**Tezuka**

Entah saat itu tahun berapa, tanggal berapa, hari apa yang jelas bumi masih diselimuti kegelapan. Tidak banyak yang bisa aku lakukan pada keadaan seperti ini. Setiap hari hanya pergi keluar untuk mencari informasi, pergi ke pusat kota dengan berjalan kaki untuk menerima satu atau dua makanan dari pemerintah pusat, kembali ke ruang klub, tidur, bercakap-cakap dengan Fuji mengenai berbagai hal yang semakin lama semakin habis bahan pembicaraannya lalu makan, tidur kagi, kembali keluar mencari informasi, begitu seterusnya. Bagai mata rantai sebuah roda, terus berputar namun akan kembali lagi ke tempat asalnya.

Hari itu aku pergi keluar untuk menemui seorang informan yang akan memberikanku jadwal pembagian bahan makanan. Aku berangkat setelah berpamitan pada Fuji yang tengah mengutak-atik baterai. Sejujurnya aku tidak pernah tega meninggalkannya sendirian.

Perjalanan ke tempat temanku itu tidak terlalu jauh juga dan karena aku sudah hafal rutenya, tidak ada masalah selama aku menuju ke sana. Tapi hari ini tidak. Jalan yang biasa aku lalui ambrol dan menyisakan sebuah lubang berdiameter cukup besar sehingga tidak bisa dilewati. Terpaksa aku mengambil jalan memutar. Memasuki lapangan demi lapangan, deret perumahan dan pertokoan yang telah ditinggalkan. Dan ketika aku melewati perumahan itu, ada suatu perasaan tidak asing yang menerpaku. Ketika menengok, kujumpai sebuah rumah berlantai dua yang sangat familier. Rumah Fuji dulu. Aku tidak menyangka keadaan rumahnya masih begitu bagus setelah ratusan tahun lamanya. Penasaran, aku pun memasuki rumah itu untuk mengecek.

Bagian dalam rumah masih terbilang bagus, hampir semuanya utuh, hanya saja sangat gelap dan berdebu. Entah terdorong oleh apa, kakiku terus mendaki anak tangga rumah menuju ke lantai dua. Dan aku sampai di depan kamar Shusuke Fuji. Pintu berderit saat kubuka dan aku melangkah perlahan karena khawatir bangunan ini akan roboh tiba-tiba. Kamar itu gelap. Sangat gelap hingga aku nyaris tidak dapat melihat apapun. Tapi tiba-tiba siluet cahaya bulan kemerahan menembus kaca jendela sehingga memberikan sedikit terang. Saat itulah aku melihat sebuah benda yang teronggok sendirian di daun jendela. Sebuah kaktus. Kaktus kesayangan Fuji. Aku bertekad membawanya pulang. Pasti Fuji akan senang. Aku tersenyum membayangkan wajah Fuji yang memerah karena senangnya. Pasti sangat….

Benar saja, dia memelukku erat saat kusodorkan padanya kaktus kecil itu. Aku tidak menyangka bahwa ia akan bereaksi seheboh itu tapi yang jelas, aku sangat bahagia karena bisa membuatnya bahagia. Ingin rasanya terus memeluknya seperti itu…

Setelah itu, mendadak ingatanku bagai dilempar pada kejadian beberapa ratus tahun silam, ketika bumi baru saja hancur separuhnya. Aku dan Fuji yang kebetulan bersama pada hari itu, mencoba keluar dari persembunyian setelah peristiwa awan virus yang mengerikan. Dan benar saja, dunia sudah benar-benar berubah. Kurasa saat itu sudah berjalan sekitar sepuluh tahun setelah hancurnya bumi tapi kami masih sama seperti dulu, karena virus itu. Kami bermaksud menghimpun teman-teman yang lain untuk hidup bersama-sama. Tapi dalam setiap perjalanan menemukan teman-teman, yang kami dapat hanya kesedihan. Satu per satu dari mereka tidak mampu bertahan. Sangat sedih, tentu saja. Bahkan aku sempat beberapa kali meneteskan air mata saat melihat kepergian mereka. Tapi Fuji tidak. Ia hanya terdiam dengan tatapan datar tanpa tersirat suatu perasaan yang berarti.

"Bukankah sangat menyakitkan melihat teman-teman kita satu per satu mati?" tanyaku suatu hari karena kesal tidak pernah melihat air matanya.

"Ya."

"Tapi kenapa kau tidak menangis?"

"Aku tidak bisa semudah itu menangis walaupun sebenarnya hatiku bagai tersayat-sayat," jawabnya dengan nada yang biasa. Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti jalan pikiran anak itu. Orang yang tidak mengenalnya akan mengatainya sebagai orang tanpa perasaan tapi aku sudah menyadari kebenarannya. Bahwa ada hal lain yang membuatnya mengunci perasaannya secara utuh. Suatu hal yang besar.

Setiap hari, aku selalu memimpikan hal yang sama. Mimpi yang menampilkan suatu hari hujan yang pernah aku alami dulu. Aku yang sedang berdiri di tengah lapangan tenis Seigaku, dengan raket di tangan kiriku. Di depanku, berdiri Fuji dengan raut santainya yang biasa. Namun ia terlihat tidak setenang biasanya. Tampaknya ada hal yang ingin dia sampaikan padaku, entah apa. Tapi setiap kali ia sudah membuka mulutnya untuk mengatakan sesuatu, aku terbangun. Yang tersisa hanya rasa penasaranku saja. Ingin rasanya aku menanyakan maksudnya, tapi bakal kehilangan muka kalau Fuji tahu bahwa aku memimpikannya.

Ya, _memimpikannya_.

Kadang aku merasa ge-er, saat melihat wajah Fuji yang memerah ketika kupergoki menatapku diam-diam, atau saat ia panik lalu tersipu saat kukerjai-seperti lusa ketika aku dengan sengaja memasukkan tangan kecilnya pada saku jaketku. Tapi semakin kupikirkan, semakin yakin bahwa Fuji tidak ada perasaan khusus apapun terhadapku. Mana mungkin, seorang jenius seperti dia, mau kehilangan muka dengan mencintai seorang lelaki.

Tapi bagaimanapun aku sangat mencintainya, lebih dari apapun. Bagaimana senyumnya yang samar telah memberikan cahaya pada hari-hariku yang gelap, candaan khas-nya yang lebih sering garing daripada lucu telah memberikan warna pada hidupku yang abu-abu.

Mungkin dia tidak menyadarinya. Saat aku selalu memeluknya duluan dibanding teman-teman lainnya ketika kami memenangkan pertandingan dulu, saat aku selalu memperhatikan setiap gerakannya pada saat latihan, dan betapa aku ikut menangis dalam diam ketika ia mengalami cedera.

Semua itu karena aku mencintainya. Perasaan rahasia yang aku sembunyikan dalam-dalam agar terjaga kesuciannya.

Hah, sungguh aneh seorang Tezuka-Buchou ini bicara soal cinta.

**2115**

**Fuji**

"Kita sudah hidup abadi selama ratusan tahun. Tapi hanya aku yang mampu bertahan dengan keistimewaan ini. Maafkan aku…"

"Jangan berkata seperti itu, Fuji. Hal seperti ini bukan kau yang membuatnya. Kita sama-sama tidak tahu apa-apa."

Mungkin-satu tahun menjelang setelah peristiwa memudarnya virus pada tubuh Tezuka. Kau kini semakin tampak seperti seorang yang berumur tiga puluh tahun, sepuluh tahun lebih tua dari usia kami sebenarnya. Jambang tipis kau biarkan terpelihara di dagu, tanda bahwa rambutmu bisa tumbuh kembali. Kantung matamu mengerut, dan ada kumis tipis yang tumbuh di atas bibir merahmu.

Belakangan kau sering terbatuk dan kram otot. Tapi kau tenang saja dan dengan nada setengah bercanda mengatakan bahwa hal itu sangatlah normal bagi orang yang usia sebenarnya adalah seratus tahun lebih sedikit. Tapi aku yang khawatir. Sangat mengkhawatirkanmu. Setiap hari aku selalu bermimpi buruk akan kau tinggalkan. Semoga tidak akan terjadi.

"Fuji?"

"Iya?"

"Kenapa berwajah begitu?"

"Aku khawatir sama Tezuka."

"Tidak usah khawatir."

"Bagaimana aku tidak khawatir? Kita sudah hidup ratusan tahun bersama dan sekarang… Sekarang… Kau seakan…"

Kau menepuk kepalaku beberapa kali, menyalurkan kehangatan tanganmu yang biasa. Aku menatanya dalam diam. Lalu kau berkata.

"Baiklah. Terima kasih. Kupersilakan kau mengkhawatirkanku. Bagaimanapun kita tetap **rekan satu tim**…"

Kau mengatakan hal itu lagi. Kata yang sangat aku sukai, sekaligus aku benci… Benci…

_Srek_! Aku menepis tanganmu dari kepalaku lalu menampakkan wajah tidak suka. Kau menunjukkan raut tidak mengerti. Seharusnya kau tidak perlu mengatakan hal seperti itu…

"Rekan satu tim, katamu? Apa kau hanya menganggapku begitu setelah ratusan tahun ini!?" bentakku padamu. Kali ini benar-benar dengan nada tinggi supaya memperlihatkannya dengan jelas padamu bahwa aku benar-benar marah.

"Kenapa marah?"

"Tentu saja!"

"Aku tidak mengatakan hal yang salah, kan?"

"Mungkin bagimu iya. Bagiku sama sekali tidak!"

"Kurasa tidak ada yang salah, ya."

"Terserah!"

"Katakan alasannya."

"Ah," aku tidak dapat menjawab pertanyaan ini begitu saja. Aku menurunkan wajah dan menghindari tatapan menyelidikmu yang aneh itu. Seakan tajam dan ampuh menggerogoti setiap centi pertahanan tubuhku. Aku harus mengatakannya sekarang, atau tidak sama sekali.

"Itu… Alasannya…"

"Hm?"

"Itu…." aku tersendat lagi, wajahku mungkin sudah nampak bagai udang rebus, tidak kalah merah dari bulan jahat di langit sana. Kau memiringkan kepala, menatapku dengan matamu yang indah, bibirmu terkatup. Saat melirikmu aku menyadari bahwa kau benar-benar manusia yang ratusan tahun ini aku cintai…

Lalu aku mengeluarkan segalanya dengan lancar, "Karena aku menyukaimu. Bukan sebagai rekan se-tim atau apapun. Tapi aku benar-benar menyukaimu. Dari sini. Sejak dulu sekali." Aku menepuk dadaku untuk menunjukkan keseriusanku. Aku tidak berani menatap matamu. Sunyi kembali menyergap. Kurasa kau tidak bisa menerima pernyataan yang tiba-tiba ini.

Merasa bersalah aku berkata, "Maaf. Mungkin kau jijik denganku karena perkataanku barusan. Tapi-"

Perkataanku terputus saat kau secepat kilat mendekapku begitu saja. Sangat erat hingga aku tidak bisa bernafas.

"Tezu-mh…" Belum sempat menyelesaikan kalimatku, kau telah membungkamku begitu saja. Membungkamku dengan bibirmu yang memerah. Bibir indahmu yang menyelimuti bibirku dengan menggebu-gebu. Seakan kau sudah menghafal segalanya untuk kesempatan ini.

Ketika kau melepaskan bibirmu, kau berkata dalam bisikan, "Akhirnya kau mengatakannya, Fuji. Akhirnya aku tahu, kalau kita memiliki perasaan yang sama…"

"Tezuka?! Kau juga…"

"Tentu saja. Rasanya sangat sakit, memendam perasaan ini beratus tahun lamanya. Kau tahu, ini agak konyol."

"Kita berdua saling menunggu."

"Ya. Bahkan hingga saat akhir yang semakin mendekat. Fuji, _daisuki_."

Kau kembali menciumku, kali ini lebih menggebu. Aku tidak kuasa menolak dan hanya mengikuti apa yang kau inginkan. Hingga dinginnya udara pun sama sekali tidak kurasakan, saat kau sudah mendorongku ke atas tempat tidur di samping jendela.

Setelah itu aku tidak ingat betul apa yang terjadi selanjutnya. Namun rasa ini masih hinggap dengan kuat hingga sekarang. Perasaan ketika helaan nafasmu yang hangat menerpa helai rambutku, dan suara bisikanmu yang memanggil namaku. Perasaan selanjutnya adalah perasaan aneh yang menerpa dadaku saat hangat tubuhmu yang besar menyelubungi tubuhku dengan erat. Bersamaan, aku dan kau mengharmonikan irama nafas yang semakin memburu, sehingga bagiku terdengar seperti nyanyian angin yang indah.

"Fuji…" bisikmu, walau hanya satu patah saja, aku sudah paham maksudnya.

Lalu aku mengangguk dan menjawabnya, "_Hai_-ya."

Kemudian dengan kelembutannya yang biasa, kau menyatukan tubuhmu dengan tubuhku. Dan seperti ketika kami berlatih berdua ratusan tahun lalu, kau membimbingku dengan sabar dan perlahan-lahan, tanpa banyak suara namun tepat sasaran.

"Sakit?" tanyamu pelan. Aku mengangguk pelan juga.

"Sedikit. Tapi tidak apa-apa…"

"_Gomen…_"

"Ah…"

Kau yang menyadari bahwa aku mulai merasa tidak nyaman, dengan lembut menggenggam tanganku sehingga kedua jari-jari kami bertautan erat, berusaha membangun sebuah fondasi perasaan yang kuat. Perasaanku dan kau yang beberapa ratus tahun lamanya terkubur oleh waktu.

"Tezuka… Tezuka…" bisikku padamu dengan suara tertahan. Kau menatapku dalam diam lalu tersenyum. Senyum yang sangat indah. Terlalu indah untuk keluar dari bibir seorang Tezuka Kunimitsu.

Lalu disaksikan oleh bulan berwarna merah yang mengintip dari jendela, kami berdua bersama-sama mengakhiri episode malam itu dalam diam. Setelahnya, kau berbaring di sebelahku lalu melingkarkan lenganmu padaku, menjagaku dari dingin walaupun kau tahu, tubuhku masih hangat. Semakin kuat kau memelukku semakin kuat pula aku membalasnya dengan pelukan yang sama. Beberapa kali kau mencium dahiku, membawaku semakin dalam pada perasaan bahagia yang aneh ini.

Rasa bahagia ini…hal yang sudah aku impikan sejak ratusan tahun lalu, sejak pertama kali bertemu. Dan baru kutahu malam ini, hal ini jugalah yang selalu kau impikan selama ratusan tahun lamanya. Ah, coba saja aku menyadarinya sejak dahulu… Tapi aku sudah kehabisan waktu untuk menyesal.

Malam itu, untuk pertama dan mungkin terakhir kalinya, aku dan kau menjadi satu. Melebur jadi satu dengan malam tak berujung ini.

Aku terbangun belakangan. Tezuka masih di sampingku, duduk, dan menatapku dalam diam. Mungkin saja kau memandangku selama aku belum bangun. Berapa lama?

"_Karada, daijoubu?_-tubuhmu, tidak apa-apa?" tanyamu sambil menyentuh lembut pinggangku. Baru kali ini aku melihat wajahmu yang tampak khawatir. Lucu juga. Ingin rasanya mengerjaimu.

"Uugh!" pekikku pura-pura sambil memegang pinggang dan menekuk badan.

"Fuji! Fuji!" kau memekik sambil mengguncang-guncang bahuku perlahan. Aku diam saja. Dan benar, kau terus saja berteriak-teriak khawatir. Tidak tega, aku pun mengangkat kepala dan nyengir kepadamu. Kurasa setelah ini kau bakal mendorongku kuat-kuat lalu menyemburku dengan berbagai berkataan pedas.

Rupanya aku salah.

Kau justru memelukku lagi, membenamkan wajahmu pada bahuku. Aku tersentak.

"Tezuka? Jangan begitu… Aku kan bercan-"

"Jangan bercanda, Fuji. Jangan…"

"Maaf… Tapi…"

Tezuka lalu mengangkat kepala dan menciumku agak kasar. Agak lama, kau pun mengangkat kepalamu, memegang pipiku dengan kedua tangan dan mengusap lembut bibirku yang memerah. Pandangamu aneh… Kerut di wajahmu yang membuatmu seperti seorang berusia tiga puluh tampak semakin nyata. Lalu dengan tatapan sendu kau berkata,

"Aku sungguh menyesal karena akan meninggalkanmu duluan. Maaf…"

Aku tertegun kemudian sadar bahwa tidak ada lagi hal yang bisa aku lakukan untuk mencegah kepergianmu, aku memelukmu.

Hujan yang turun pada tahun ini masih sama seperti hujan yang turun ketika kami masih di Seishun Gakuen dulu. Hari berhujan yang paling kuingat. Ketika kau dan aku berlatih berdua saja. Ketika kutahu ada sebuah cedera parah yang menghambatmu namun kau bertekad untuk tetap memenangkan pertandingan. Hari di mana aku ingin menyampaikan perasaanku yang sebenarnya padamu… Tapi aku yang dulu menghadapi hujan dengan biasa saja, kini merasa tiap tetesnya bagai menusuk bahuku satu per satu, dan menyisakan perih tak terkira ditimpa rintik hujan yang lainnya.

Aku kini benar-benar sendirian. Menatap malam tak berujung dengan bulan merah yang terus berpendar seakan mengejekku. Di sana, di sebuah tanah lapang di samping lapangan tenis, aku dapat melihat dengan jelas sebuah gundukan tanah dengan bibit pohon sakura yang tidak akan pernah mekar. Tapi setidaknya pohon sakura itu akan terus menemanimu yang telah tertidur lelap. Meninggalkanku dengan segudang rindu yang tidak akan habis walau disetor berkali-kali.

Hanya kaktus mungil dalam pot ini yang masih setia menemaniku, dalam keabadian yang sunyi. Dan untuk pertama kalinya, aku menangisi kepergian seseorang.

"Tezuka-Buchou…"

_Nee, Fuji, oboeru?_

_Ano jaketto no nioi._

_Soshite kono kimochi no katachi._

_Boku no kizutsuke no mune ni._

_Hyakunen gurai koko ni mamotta._

_Iia. _

_Tabun sennen gurai kakatte, zettai ni mamotteiru._

Hei, Fuji, apakah kau ingat?

Aroma jaket itu.

Dan wujud dari perasaan ini.

Di dalam dadaku yang penuh luka.

Di sini, seratus tahun lamanya kulindungi.

Tidak.

Mungkin meskipun seribu tahun lagi berlalu, akan tetap kulindungi.

28 January 2014


End file.
